powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Donny
Donny is High Seas Green of the High Seas Rangers. Biography to be added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers to be added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers to be added Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Lola, Joe, or Z.J., but mostly Lola, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. High Seas Green - Legendary Mode= As a High Seas Ranger, High Seas Green has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. - Zeo Ranger IV - Green= *Zeo Ranger IV Green **Weapons ***Zeo Power Hatchets ***Zeo Cannon - Green Turbo Ranger= *Green Turbo Ranger - Galaxy Green= *Galaxy Green **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Trans Blaster - Green Lightspeed Ranger= - Mega Battle Mode= *Battle Booster **Megabattle Armor }} - Time Force Green= *Time Force Green **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***Vortex Blaster - S.P.D. Green Ranger= - S.W.A.T. Mode= *S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer }} - Green Mystic Ranger= *Green Mystic Ranger **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Axe Mode - Ranger Operator Series Green= *Ranger Operator Series Green **Weapons ***Nitro Blaster ***Turbo Axe - Samurai Green= *Samurai Green **Weapons ***Spin Sword - Dino Charge Green Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Charge Green Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ***Raptor Claw }} - Express Squad Green= - Color Transfers= }} }} - Green Elephant Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster }} - Chameleon Green= *Chameleon Green (male version) ** Cosmo Blaster ** Cosmo Artillary *** Cosmo Point ** Power Orbs ***Chamaeleon Orb - Sigma 2= - Sigma U= *Sigma U **Dualizer **Dual Striker }} - Element Fury Green= *Element Fury Green **Fury Morpher **Fury Coins **Groundion Axe **Fury Sword - Thunderbird 3 Green= *Thunderbird 3 Green **Thunderbird Morpher **Weapons ***Rescue Axe }} - Black Rangers= - Black Aquitar Ranger= *Black Aquitar Ranger **Aquitian Saber - Black Space Ranger= *Black Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Lunar Lance ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Black Galaxy Glider - Black Wild Force Ranger= *Black Wild Force Ranger **Jungle Sword - Black Dino Ranger= *Black Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Brachio Staff - Black Overdrive Ranger= *Black Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Slammer ***Drill Blaster - Black Lion Warrior= *Black Lion Warrior - Megaforce Black= *Megaforce Black **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Rockrush - Bull Black= *Bull Black ** Power Orbs ***Taurus Orb **Cosmo Buckle ** Cosmo Blaster ** Cosmo Artillery *** Cosmo Axe }} - Other Colors= - Blue Senturion= *Blue Senturion **Weapons ***Senturion Synergizer - Time Force Blue= *Time Force Blue - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Yellow Wind Ranger= *Yellow Wind Ranger **Weapons ***Ninja Sword - Crimson Thunder Ranger= *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Weapons ***Thunder Staff ***Crimson Blaster ***Thunder Blaster - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger - S.P.D. Red Ranger= *S.P.D. Red Ranger **Delta Blasters Combo Mode - Sentinel Knight= - Excelsior= *Excelsior }} - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger= *Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger - Megaforce Red= *Megaforce Red **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Mega Blaster - Dino Charge Purple Ranger= *Dino Charge Purple Ranger (male verison) **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers - Ninja Steel White= *Ninja Steel White (male version) **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***White Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Beast Morpher Silver= }} - Trio Rider= *Insecto Combo - Beetleborgs= *Titanium Silver Beetleborg }} }} Ranger Keys - High Seas Christmas= During the High Seas Rangers' Christmas Eve battle, Z.J. borrowed the High Seas Green Ranger Key and the High Seas Red key and merged them into the High Seas Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of High Seas Red and High Seas Green called High Seas Christmas. }} Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms